


When I saw you for the first time

by alljonnor



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alljonnor/pseuds/alljonnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude was sitting at the table furthest away from everyone else, a book open next to his tray full of untouched food as he pretended to read the book. In reality the words had started to jump around the pages making no sense because he was too nervous to concentrate. It was his first day at Anchor Beach and Jude already knew that this was how it was going to be the rest of the time he was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I saw you for the first time

Jude was sitting at the table furthest away from everyone else, a book open next to his tray full of untouched food as he pretended to read the book. In reality the words had started to jump around the pages making no sense because he was too nervous to concentrate. It was his first day at Anchor Beach and Jude already knew that this was how it was going to be the rest of the time he was there. Except already tomorrow no one would look at him twice, he wouldn’t be interesting anymore and he could return to being invisible. Jude liked to be invisible and didn’t mind not having friends since he would probably be changing school soon but because he hoped he could finally get a real home with Stef and Lena, it would have been nice to have a friend. Maybe if he had a friend and a life here Stef and Lena wouldn’t have the heart to put him and Callie back in to the system.

Sighing Jude raised his eyes from his book to that he had been trying to read for ten minutes now and looked around the loud cafeteria. Everyone around him was laughing and talking, some moving their hands in huge movements while talking and some so quiet their friends had to lean closer to hear them.

Jude was so distracted that he didn’t know someone was on his left side until the person coughed slightly.

“Hi.”

Jude turned to look at the person next to him so fast that it took a moment for him to place the blonde haired boy standing next to him a tray in his hands and the backpack hanging from one shoulder. It was the boy that sat on the second row in his math class. Jude recognized him from his hair, not being able to see the boy’s face because it had been pressed against the desk as he probably slept through the math class.

“I’m Connor. Can I sit with you?”

Jude’s throat dried up and he gave Connor small nod as the nervousness grew inside him. As Connor sat on the other side of the table and put his tray down, nibbling at one of the French fries, Jude told him his name. After that Jude started to feel awkward. What was he supposed to do? What should he say? What if he said something wrong and Connor would think he is weird?

Thankfully Connor started to talk, breaking Jude out of his thoughts. “Hey, that book looks familiar. What’s it called?”

“It’s um, The Mark of Athena by Rick Riordan. It’s the third book of The Heroes of the Olympus series.”

“Oh yeah, I’ve read the first two books. Dude, you have to borrow me it after you’ve read it, I’ve been to like ten stores and it’s sold out everywhere.”

Jude looked at Connor, eyes a bit wider in shock. “You can have it now. I’ve read it already once, I didn’t have anything else to read so I started to read it again. Just don’t fold the corners.” Jude closed the book and pushed it in Connor’s direction.

“Really?” Connor asked surprised and when Jude nodded he gave a Jude a smile that reached his eyes. “Oh man, thanks Jude. I’ll bring it back by the end of the week.”

Jude nodded smiling shyly and they launched into a conversation about the previous two books. During their talk Jude had a feeling Connor was something else and decided to make this boy his friend. Little did he know he was going to end up marrying Connor one day.


End file.
